


Memories

by Captainmintyfresh



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Episode Fix-it, FIx It, Gen, Jasper lives, s04e11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainmintyfresh/pseuds/Captainmintyfresh
Summary: A 'what if Murphy got the stories he deserved' short where Murphy helps Bellamy open the door.Gen but you can bet your ass these two ended up together eventually.





	Memories

He remembered Jasper on the ark when Pike attacked him one of the first people standing, trying to stop Murphy from getting his ass kicked or worse. He remembered the day he'd left the drop ship, Myles dying and the tears that streamed down Jasper's face as he looked at Murphy, bound and terrified that he was going to be next, the boy who'd tried to help him barely two weeks before now in the sight of Murphy's gun.

He remembered enjoying it. Being happy as he traded Jasper for Bellamy. As he shot into the ground at what he'd thought was Octavia. Part of him wanted to just scare her, to get her out from beneath the floor. To scare Bellamy. Another part of him wanted his bullet to hit, wanted a scream to rip from the floor and watch as Bellamy realised that everything he loved had been taken away from him, watch as the betrayal and hate seeped into his eyes because it felt like then he'd understand what Murphy had felt like when he'd come back to camp to find Mbege was dead.

Bellamy's screams ripped through the doors of the bunker making him grit his teeth.

He remembered hating Bellamy.

But that's all it was now, a memory. He wished he hated him still, that he wanted to watch him hang like he had done back at the drop ship, that he could sit and enjoy this, enjoying listening to Bellamy break as he realised he wouldn't be able to save his sister but he couldn't.

 _You haven't changed_ Bellamy had said it and god, he didn't know how wrong he was because now it hurt to hear it. Made his mouth dry out and his eyes fill with tears because he had been trying so damn hard to make himself useful, to make them see that he deserved to be in here with the others. He'd followed Bellamy in Polis, taken what he'd thought would be a one way trip to the top of the tower to save the princess because he had changed.

The chains rattled from inside the room. Bellamy's voice cracked as he roared. Murphy covered his ears, closing his eyes trying to block it out.

He'd wanted this. He'd wanted to watch Bellamy break, watch everything he loved be taken away from him but now it was happening it made him feel sick. He could taste the tang of bile on his throat. His hands shaking as Bellamy tried so damn hard to do something to save his sister.

Murphy shuffled back into the room. Peering at Bellamy still yanking on the chains roughly, blood spilling down his wrists. He wanted to leave before he was noticed, to walk back out and pretend that it wasn't affecting him at all but instead he found himself moving closer. Bellamy's eyes flicking to him. Wide and uncertain, tainted with hope that made snakes of guilt slither in Murphy's stomach.

“I can't let you out man.” Murphy said. Bellamy growled, snarling at Murphy like a cage animal. “I haven't got the keys on me so there's no point attacking me.” Murphy took a step forwards, into Bellamy reach ignoring the painful thrum of his heart in his chest. Bellamy's normal warm eyes burnt with hatred, like they had when they'd first seen each other after the battle with the grounders. When Bellamy had tackled Murphy to the floor, more than willing to beat him to death while Kane and the guards stood all around them. “I'm following Clarke's orders.” Murphy said, all too happy to hide behind her, to throw the blame onto her and try and pretend that it had nothing to do with him. That when Bellamy was let out after the death wave had hit that he wouldn't hate Murphy just as much, if not more, than the rest of his captors. “Just let me fix your wrists.” Murphy decided, crouching down, ignoring the look Bellamy was giving him, the way he tried to pull away. He caught his arm, yanking him back towards him. “Stay still.” Murphy ordered stiffly. He dug a hand in his pocket for the small roll of bandages he kept, taking it out and wrapping it slowly around Bellamy's wrist. He worked silently, Bellamy's fists clenching and unclenching as he went, words dying on his throat every few seconds as he no doubt tried to come up with something that would sway Murphy into letting him out.

“Why do you even have that?” The man finally settled on as Murphy finished wrapping his other wrist.

“Don't know if you've noticed.” Murphy said gently, sticking it down a tad too roughly making Bellamy flinch. “But I get beaten up a lot. Seemed like a good idea to snag a few.” Murphy said, sitting back on his haunches and watching as Bellamy inspected the clean bandages. “Now you can keep pulling all you want, at least you have a bit of cushion between you and the chains.” And that was all Murphy could do. He stood up, ready to go sit back outside, to wait for Abby to come to really deal with Bellamy's injuries. To force himself to actually ignore the screaming that would no doubt come the second he left.

“If you've really changed then show me.” Bellamy said softly. Murphy sighed, dropping his head. “Let me out, I'll say I tricked you. I over powered you. No one will know that you-”

“Bellamy.” Murphy sighed, wishing the man would shut up. The begging was beneath him.

“She's my sister. I can't let her die out there. You can't.,just unlock me, I'll do the rest, I'm not asking for you to fight. Just to let me go. The rest, that's on me. Please, she's my sister, I love her.” Murphy was thrown back to days before. To being locked up on the island, pleading with everyone for Emori's life. Of how helpless he felt, of his own wrist bloodied from trying to get out of a situation that was painfully similar to this one. “Murphy please.”

Murphy walked away, ignoring the cries from Bellamy, desperate and broken, the rattle of chains starting again. Murphy grabbed the key from the bench outside. Sucking in a breath before he walked back in.

“MURPHY!”

“Calm down. You're going to deafen me.” Murphy snapped. Bellamy's eyes widened, settling on Murphy in disbelief. Murphy dangled the keys, knowing it was out of reach. Bellamy jerked forwards, snapping back against the chain.

“Murphy.” Bellamy begged.

“If I do this.” Murphy said slowly, fingers shaking. “You have to make sure Emori's okay. You can't let anything happen to her.” Bellamy was nodding along, madly. Murphy was pretty sure he could say anything and Bellamy would agree right then. No questions asked. “No matter what she gets a place in this bunker.”

“I swear.” Bellamy croaked. “Even if I have to go out to make room for her I swear, please just let me get to O.”

Murphy crouched down, the small clack of the key slipping into the lock felt deafening. No going back, if he tried to Bellamy would grab the keys before he got far enough and Murphy didn't doubt for a moment that he would kill him if he thought he had to. He turned it, pulling the cuffs apart and letting them drop to the floor. Murphy stared at them, trying to ignore the siren ringing in his head telling him that this was an awful idea.

A hand cupped his shoulder, squeezing gently.

“You want me to punch you so you can say that you didn't want this to happen?” Bellamy asked, voice surprisingly gentle.

“Pretty sure we've hit each other enough for a life time.” Murphy grumbled, standing up, twisting the keys in his hands. “How do we get the door open?”

“The air lock controls in the main office.” The two men jumped at the new voice. Spinning around the see Abby standing in the room. Eyeing Murphy with a sense of pride that made him want to shy away. “So is Jaha. You have a plan for that?”

“Open the door, or die trying.” Bellamy said. Voice croaky from screaming.

“Or, we could use an actual plan?” Murphy suggested. Abby smiled weakly.

“You have one?” Bellamy asked.

“Don't die?” Murphy said.

“I think I know how.” Abby said, looking to the med kit in her hand.

*

The plan was surprisingly easy. Bellamy and Murphy keeping hidden, creeping to the back routes as Abby really did all the work. The two stood, crushed in a small hallway, listening to the soft sound of conversation on the other side of the door.

“Tha-” Bellamy begun.

“Thank me after we know you haven't gotten me killed.” Murphy said stiffly. He heard a thump on the other side of the door, a few moments later it was opening. Leaving him free to enter the main office. He looked at Jaha spread across the floor, lips twitching in a smile. Served him right.

Abby and Bellamy went to the computers, clicking around and figuring out the next step while Murphy resisted the urge to land a few good kicks on Jaha's ribs for locking him in a bunker for three months.

He kicked him once anyway, ignoring he looks he got from the two hero's at work.

“Maybe John should go with you.” Abby suggested. Bellamy didn't need telling twice, grabbing Murphy's arm and hauling him back towards the doorway before he could say whether he'd prefer to stay with Abby and a drugged Jaha or not.

Murphy didn't argue, happy to jog behind Bellamy, to catch the attention of guards as they came across them so Bellamy could sneak up behind them and knock them out.

*

Clarke was too late. Barely, she caught up with them just as Bellamy was pushing open the door, the rush of air entering from the room Murphy had been tortured in. Bellamy didn't even notice her, already crawling through the hatch to get to his sister. Murphy turned on the stars, facing the blond girl, trying to stop the shaking of his hands as he looked at the gun clutched loosely in hers. She could shoot him. She could shoot him and close the door and leave the rest of them out there. There wouldn't be anything he could do. Bellamy wouldn't be fast enough to stop her. He would have just wasted the last few moments of his life running around a bunker trying to save grounders he didn't even like.

“What have you done?” Clarke breathed. Looking between Murphy and the open trap door in horror.

“You saved Emori, I saved Octavia. Leading by your example princess.” He said with a shrug.

*

Murphy desperately wished he wasn't there for the argument that came next. Standing in the room, unsure why he was even there. It wasn't like anyone would appreciate his input. He didn't care who got in the bunker. Not any more, not when the few grounders that seemed to count knew he was the reason they were in here and safe. He'd be protected, for now.

He listened as Octavia argued with Jaha, as Jaha looked at them all like they were crazy. Like saving hundreds more people wasn't worth it. For someone who'd murdered countless of their people he was sure taking the idea of more of them dying hard. Acting like he had their best interests at heart, like he hadn't been the man to push someone out of a boat to feed them to a sea creature right in front of Murphy. Murphy knew the kind of man he was and he hated it. He knew he wasn't exactly a poster child for a good person, but at least he could own up to that. At least he knew that he was scum, that if someone deserved to live it wasn't him, that didn't mean he wouldn't be the one standing in the end. But Jaha, Jaha masked his own survival instincts under the 'greater good' he paraded around like a pariah, trying to convince them he cared, that he could still be redeemed, that he deserved to be one of the people left standing when in reality he didn't. Not in the slightest. At least when other people had made bad decisions they tried to learn from them, to redeem themselves but Jaha, Jaha made the same choices over and over.

“A hundred people? We could have saved all of us and now we can only save a hundred.” Jaha seethed. “how could you-”

“Ninety nine.” Clarke said. “You heard Octavia.”

“We'll need engineers, doctors.” Abby said. He wondered what it would be like, to have a job that made it so you were always safe from the culling's that seemed to happen far too regularly.

“Murphy and Emori need spots.” Bellamy said.

“Bellamy-” Jaha begun.

“That's not negotiable.” Bellamy said stiffly.

“I could use John.” Abby said. “I only have Jackson for help in the med bay. Murphy's got some experience.” Murphy held back a snort of laughter, his experience had been pumping a heart and dealing with Raven when she had seizures, but he wasn't going to argue with that.

The conversation went on. The group around the table throwing names of people they needed to have in the bunker when the door shut. Jaha proposed a lottery for the rest of the spaces. Murphy watched over Abby's shoulder in awe as they started the list of those who would be staying in the bunker no matter what. His name scrawled beneath Bellamy's near the top of the list, Emori's right bellow it. The meeting seemed to go on forever, even after that. Options being thrown around and shot down.

Finally Abby was called away, when Monty showed up with Harper on one arm and Jasper on the other, both looking pale and worse for ware. After that people filtered out of the room. Clarke followed Abby and the delinquents to the Med bay. Jaha stormed off to no doubt do something stupid. Each and everyone dropping away until it was just Murphy, looking over his and Emori's names disbelievingly.

They were going to make it. Just one more day, they just needed to get the unlucky few hundred out and then they would be okay. They'd be safe for five years. No more drama, no more near death experiences or torture.

“Thank you.” Murphy's head bobbed up, eyes catching on Bellamy, the mans shoulders were slumped with fatigue, bags under his eyes that were so warm and soft it made Murphy's heart skip a beat. He moved towards Murphy slowly.

“You got me on the list.” Murphy said softly. Waiting for Bellamy to laugh, to rip it up, to metaphorically kick the crate out from beneath him again.

“You helped me save my sister.” Bellamy said. His hand came up, clasping Murphy's shoulder and giving it a small squeeze. “Thank you.” He repeated, earnestly. Murphy let out a startled yelp as he was yanked forwards. He crashed into Bellamy, the man's arms circling him and pulling him tight against him in a warm hug. Murphy bought his arms up slowly, winding them around Bellamy's waist and returning the hug.

He remembered when he hated Bellamy, when Bellamy hated him. But that was all they were, memories.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse this for being awful, i'm not feeling well and it's freaking 8am.  
> Also, i couldn't let Jasper get that ending so imagine the story goes on and he gets the help he needed and the happy ending he deserved.


End file.
